Commands
Voting: Make sure to use '/vtr claim' to claim your rewards! /vr clashes with another plugin.__TOC__ Chat We have five main chat channels: OOC OOC stands for Out Of Character. This channel is server wide and meant for chatting with other players across the server about non-roleplay related things. The OOC channel is moderated for spam and profanity, but during peak hours it can get quite busy and it is advised to leave the channel for some peace and quiet. Yell Yell down to the docks before they leave! The yell channel is for Roleplay, it is coloured a light red to attract attention to those that yell, this channel's radius is 80 blocks. Please do not abuse this channel. Say Say is for Roleplay, it has a radius of 30 blocks around you, and is meant for general Roleplay. You can speak OOCly in this channel, but you must use (Brackets) to avoid confusing others. RP RP stands for Roleplay. This channel reaches 40 blocks around you and is meant for roleplaying with players around you. This channel is also used for local OOC chat, but you must use (Brackets) to avoid confusing others. Whisper Whisper chat is for Roleplay, especially for hushed conversations. Its radius is 3 blocks around you, perfect for having group conversations where you don't want others to listen in. Local Local is for OOC chat that doesn't go across the server. Its radius is 100 blocks and in a golden color. House This channel is used to chat with the members of your house. It reaches across maps. Channel Commands /ch ooc - To join or focus on the OOC channel /ch RP - To join or focus on the RP channel /ch W - To join or focus on the Whisper channel /ch H (to join or focus on the House channel /ch name - To create a temporary channel, make sure to type it twice so you also join the channel /leave name - to leave a given channel Private Messaging We use a custom plugin for private messaging. Whenever a conversation is meant for only one person, you are to use private messages rather than our chat channels. It works very simple. @name - This will lock your chat with that person, any consecutive message can be sent by simply typing: @ /lockpm - To lock your chat with someone @@ - To quickly reply to someone who is chatting to you Nicknames Once you receive a credit, you can change your name, you cannot use special characters or noble titles in your RP name, as it makes /nick check frustrating for others. /nick name /nick name name /nick check name /resetnick Some Events can get crowded with Roleplay, this is when different colours are used. The picture below is a General in the war against Grief, when someone with a red name speaks in RP, it's important to listen. Ignore use /ignore player to ignore someone and use the command again to stop ignoring them. However, if this command is abused too much, it will be removed. You cannot ignore mods or admins. Items Brewery /brew info - Show how drunk you are and the quality of the last drink you had To Brew: Use a cauldron over fire Add water Add ingredients by right-clicking Use a clock to see how long the ingredients cook Remove with glass bottles. Distilling: Put the glass bottles into a brewing stand with glowstone, it will distill the brew without using up the glowstone. Aging: Aging is done in a barrel, there are two different sizes Small barrel: 8 Wooden stairs Place a sign on the lower right side and write "Barrel" in the upper line: The message "Barrel created" should appear. Right click on the sign to access the inside. Big barrel: 4 fences 16 wooden stairs, 18 wood planks (Make sure there is a hollow space inside) Add a fence and a sign that says "Barrel" on the first line: The message "Barrel created should appear. Right click on the fence to access. Place the bottles into the barrel to age them. Public recipes: '''Tea: Make normal tea with two pieces of grass, and cook them for 4 minutes. '''White Tea: Make white tea with three Birch leaves, one sugar and cook for five minutes. Chai Tea: To make Chai tea, mix five spruce leaves with five Acacia leaves and boil for 4 minutes. Vodka: It uses 10 Potatoes and has a long cooking time. And that's all I'm spoiling ehehehe.. Potato Soup: To make Potato Soup, mix five potatoes into the pot, along with 3 pieces of grass (Small grass, not the big ones) and cook for 3 minutes. Death Control This plugin will control what items and exp you lose when you die, currently you do not lose anything on death, unless you disconnect or don't press respawn fast enough. Enderchest /enderchest to access your enderchest anywhere. Lockette Hold a sign and right click a chest, the sign will be placed with your name on it. You can also place the sign in front of the chest/door/furnace/dispenser and put Private on the first line, your name on the second and any friends names on the third and fourth. Doors can have timers as well. Example: Private WendyAtticus Everyone 3 LWC After placing a chest or other items, you can use /cprivate to lock it. /lwc '''- Lists all the commands /cprivate - Create a Private protection /cpublic - Create a Public Protection /cdonation - Create a Donation chest /cpassword - Create a password-protected protection (Say that 3 times fast) /cmodify - Modify an existing private protection /cunlock - Unlock a password-protected block /cinfo - View information on a protection /climits - View the amount of protections you are allowed /cremove - Remove a protection /cremoveall - Remove all protections you own '''CAN'T BE UNDONE. /lwc mode - /lwc flag - /lwc flag autoclose /lwc menu - Change menu styles (Doesn't seem to do anything) Shelf-it